


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #011 - Fucking Machine

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [11]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Eiichi, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Submissive Ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ranmaru is the star of the club this evening.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 17





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #011 - Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> me coming to terms with loving subby ran.

“Are you ready?”

Ranmaru gave a stiff nod as he flexed his bound hands above his head. Leather cuffs were snug around his wrists and were chained to a hook on the ceiling. Bindings were on his ankles as well, severely limiting his movement as they were connected to the table. Not that he’d be able to move much either way with the massive dildo inside his ass that was attached to the sybian between his legs. 

Like everyone else in the room right now, he had a mask on to cover his face and a thick, black collar wrapped around his neck, signifying that he belonged to a dom. Eiichi ran a comforting hand down Ranmaru’s bare back and gave his ass a squeeze before leaving him. Ranmaru wasn’t nervous for what was about to happen, he’d been waiting the entire month for this evening and his dom certainly didn’t help with all his obnoxious teasing.

They’d been coming to this club together for a few months now, of course Eiichi was the one who found it and wanted to visit it just to feel the place out. Ranmaru thought it was way out of his boundaries, but his annoyingly charismatic dom said they could leave the moment Ranmaru wanted to. He really thought he wouldn’t spend more than ten minutes in this place, but god damn if he wasn’t taken in by the atmosphere. 

It was almost as if one transported into a different world once stepping into this club. Partial to full face masks were absolutely required, so unless you exchanged information with someone, you’d never know just who you were with. This allowed people to be themselves and indulge in their deepest fantasies without being judged or out of fear of anyone they know finding out. Ranmaru could say his ‘innocence’ was shattered when he saw the orgy room just upstairs, people were just shamelessly fucking like animals.

Surprisingly that wasn’t up Eiichi’s alley, instead he was more interested in showing off and bragging about his prized sub skills. Ranmaru would be lying if he said that didn’t do wonders for his ego, especially when he blew his dom in front of an audience for the first time. All of the eyes on him made him feel like he was on stage and that just motivated the sub to perform his best, to fill all the other doms around them with envy. 

They’d come a long way since then and now Ranmaru was the center of attention for this evening’s event. They could have made a pretty penny if they charged for this, but they both found that a little too distasteful and it would’ve gotten them banned from the club if the owners ever found out. Ranmaru didn’t need the money anyway, he just sought out the attention and approval from his dom.

Ranmaru’s head slightly jerked up as the vibrations from the machine started up. With Eiichi in charge of this thing, he didn’t expect it to stay calm for long. His dom always loved to push him to his limits and Ranmaru rarely backed down from the challenge. 

The steady vibrations began to pick up and he moved what he could of his hips, seeking out that pleasure. He could hear the whispers and feel their gazes on him as he was on display for their entertainment. It was so wonderful, he was relishing in it, he wanted _more_.

Eiichi seemed to read his mind as he cranked up the speed on the machine and Ranmaru let out a cry from the sudden acceleration. This was followed by hand creeping up his thigh with another touching his chest and a third on his back. His dom would only let Ranmaru get his ass fucked by the sybian, but everyone present was allowed to do whatever they wanted to his body.

Within reason, of course.

The hand formerly on his back yanked at his hair and had him baring his neck for whoever was licking and sucking at it. Another was wrapped around his cock and his nipples were getting pinched now too. There were so many arousing sensations assaulting him at once, he’s not even sure how long he’d last, but fortunately that wasn’t the goal.

Eiichi issued out a challenge to the other club members to make his sub cum as many times as possible within an hour. Ranmaru had been paired with a few other subs in the past, just to give them a good show, but Eiichi kept him away from the other doms. At least until tonight, it was a total free for all as they’d do anything to make Ranmaru climax at their hands or tongue.

It didn’t take long for Ranmaru’s first orgasm of the night to hit him and it didn’t matter just how sensitive he may have felt, they didn’t stop their groping. The dildo wouldn’t stop slamming into him either as Eiichi was ruthless with randomly switching up the speeds and modes. Ranmaru _hated_ waiting this long for this moment, but it was the only time where Quartet Night and Heavens had a few days off at the same time. 

His own bandmates only knew that he was staying at Eiichi’s place and they didn’t question it beyond that. He didn’t know or cared what the dom told his own group, but he didn’t seem too worried about them dropping by anytime soon. Ranmaru was excited for it because he could truly hand over all the control to Eiichi and not fret over a single thing.

It was impossible for Ranmaru to even try to keep track of how much time had passed with how no one had let up on him, as if everyone was starving to have a piece of him. A tongue had shoved its way into his mouth as he felt a pair of lips suck at his spent cock and nails were digging into his pale thighs. This could go on for the rest of his existence he may be okay with it, just being used and milked for his cum... fuck.

A dry orgasm pushed through him as the machine finally slowed to a standstill. The various hands and mouths left him and he could hear the sound of the cuffs being unlocked. Ranmaru nearly fell over when his arms were released, but his dom was there to catch him. 

“Hey, look at me,” Eiichi softly said as he picked up Ranmaru’s chin, “the scene is over, I’m going to take you into one of the rooms, mm’kay?”

“Mmm...” Ranmaru murmured as Eiichi maneuvered his limp body into his arms. His arms were numb, his wrists somewhat sore, and his legs felt like jelly. Not to mention how his ass would feel in the morning... but hell if it wasn’t worth it. 

Eiichi laid him down on a soft bed and began cleaning him up as he whispered sweet praises into Ranmaru’s ear. Ranmaru was still so deep in his sub space and all he wanted to do was cuddle his dom. Eiichi always took such good care of him, god he loved him so much.

“I love you too, Ranmaru~” Eiichi leaned down to kiss his sub’s forehead as he rested in his lap. Did he say that out loud...? Eh, whatever, he could deal with those feelings later. For now he was in total, utter bliss. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> we'll be coming back to this club in the future~
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
